


Fever

by talitha78



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Holmes/Watson vid for the firstSherlock Holmesfilm starring Robert Downey, Jr. and Jude Law.Watson and Holmes. Married, y/y?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009 and remastered in 2010.

**Title:** Fever (remastered)  
 **Song Artist:** Adam Lambert  
 **Fandom:** _Sherlock Holmes_ 2009  
 **Pairing:** John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
 **Summary** : Watson and Holmes. Married, y/y?

[Fever, 141MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dbmei5paxl.wmv)  
[Fever, 23MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/v7nkqqe4jj.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ Fever (Remaster) on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/user/talitha78onLJ#p/u/0/SQsRWdV9mXs).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/194384.html).


End file.
